Broken Soul
by LightzMusic22
Summary: AU Ven has been hiding a secret from his friends. Throw on top of that a hospital, and your life, you get complicated... Rated T for child abuse and self harm. {TerraxVen} Complete!: 4/19/2013 Edited!:4/20/2013


_Summary: Ven has been hiding a secret from his friends. Throw on top of that a hospital, and your life, you get complicated... Rated T for child abuse theme._

_Pairings: TerraxVen_

_Warning: Contains child abuse and self-harm, as well as Shonen-ai. Don't like? Just go back then. Thanks!_

_A/N: I keep running into abuse fanfics that are so heart warming at the end, I had to write one! Well, here you go, possibly the longest one-shot I'm going to write! This is the most depressing thing I have written, so please tell me how I did!_

* * *

_**Broken Soul**_

_**Ven's POV**_

'Why can't we go to the way we used to be…?' I questioned in my mind, running up to my room and locking the door. I sighed, strolling over to the window and glancing out at the rain. It was pouring, as if the sky was raining, expressing how I felt at that moment. I slid down the window, burying my head in my knees as I sit there in eerie silence, besides the soft rain drops falling onto the windowpane.

Suddenly, a slam was heard from my room, waking me from my daydream and freezing me in terror. Fear racked my body as I shook unintentionally, praying he didn't notice I was home. My prayer must have been unanswered, because next thing I heard was a call from my 'father.'

"Ventus, you worthless son! Get down here. _**Now!**_" You see, when I turned 6, my mom died in a car accident picking me up from school. Ever since then, I have been the blame for all the flaws in the family. I gripped the side of my arm, which was still healing from the last assault I got from my dad. I obeyed his command once it registered in my mind, shakily standing as I slowly walked towards the door.

I open it, not daring to look at the walls, knowing they would have pictures of haunting memories I didn't want to remember. I stalk down the stairs, my sea-blue eyes looking around the room, fear showing in my eyes. By now, my knees are shaking, as if I was going to fall any second. I didn't see what was coming, until it was too late, and I was on the floor holding my stomach.

"Stupid son, your mother would be disgusted!" He spat at me, continuously kicking me and landing the occasional punch, before he walked away in boredom. I silently thanked god, weeping in sorrow as I curled up into a ball on the ground falling asleep.

_The only sanctuary I have, the darkness…_

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

_**...**_

I wake up with a groan, by back aching as I slowly open my eyes. My eyes at first are blurry, keeping me from being able to see anything and everything in my surroundings. Slowly, my eyes adjust to the view, noticing I'm on the wood floor of the living room, blood stains coloring the floor from where I was cut from my dad's wedding ring. I shakily sit up, gasping as I grip my left side of my ribs, an immense pain going through my body like shock signals.

I try to ignore the pain, gripping the side of the couch with an iron grin, standing up. I last for a few seconds before I fall on my knees in pain. I get back up, groaning as I walk up the painful stairs to my room, each step a slight challenge. I take a shower, and look at myself in the mirror as I am getting ready. I have bruises all over my arms, as well as a few bruises on my cheekbone. I sigh, using concealer on my face as I throw on a hoodie, much to my rib's dismay. I grab my bag, walking outside into the fresh morning's air.

"Hey, Ven!" I hear a feminine voice yell, as I turn around to see my blue haired friend smiling at me. She ruffled my hair, much to my own embarrassment.

"Aqua! Stop messing with the spikes!" I shouted, hiding behind my fake smile and fake chuckle, fixing my hair. She just rolled her eyes, as our other friend Terra arrived.

"Well, shall we go to school?" Our brunette friend asked us, grinning. I nod immediately. Some call me a bookworm, but school was just a way to escape my father's wrath. She giggles, nodding also, as we walk our way to Radiant Garden High School, or RGHS for short. As we arrive at the gate, I split with my friends, sighing as I walk into the sophomore part of school, dropping my stuff off in my locker before heading to music.

_**...**_

As I walked out of the busy hallways of the school, I see my friends, Sora, Riku, Axel, Vanitas, Aqua, and Terra, all waiting for me with serious looks on their faces. I gulp in fear, walking up to them.

"Hey guy-" I was cut off by Vanitas.

"Shut up, we know your hiding something." He said, glaring daggers at me. He might be my friend, but he terrifies everyone when he wants to be creepy. I let out a half hearted chuckle, smiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask, as my phone vibrates. I take it out, reading the text with wide eyes.

'_Get your sinful butt home, we are going to talk. Now.' _His text says, as I can already see the empty threat through the phone. Sora shakes my shoulder, looking at me with a worried glance.

"Are you okay, Ven? You look like you just saw a ghost." He questions me curiously. I pale, pocketing my phone.

"I-I got to go…" I mutter, running as fast I can from the scene. I can already hear the calls for me to come back, but eventually I got to far from them to hear there pleads to stop. I walk to my house door, my hand shaking as I placed the key into the lock, opening the door. Once it shuts behind me, I'm shoved against the door by the throat, being choked.

By reflex, my arms fly towards the hands holding me down. Clawing at it as my vision starts to slightly phase, and my hands grow weaker. He suddenly lets go, as I slump to the floor in a giant heap, wheezing as I try to regain my stolen breath. As if that wasn't enough, he grabs me by the elbow, throwing me against the wall as I cough up some blood.

"Please… P-please… stop…" I begged, sobbing as his vicious assaults soon die down, to a few kicks. He then walks out the door, leaving me on the floor, as sobs racked my body. I feel too weak to get up, as the energy starts slipping from me. I do the only thing I could think of. I grab my phone that was, by a miracle, not damaged, as I called the one person who could help me.

I sobbed as I silently begged god to let him pick up his phone. Suddenly, the phone stopped ringing, followed by an all-to-familiar voice.

"Hey." I hear Terra's voice though the receiver.

"Terra…" I say, now having enough strength to speak anymore, as the phone clanks to the floor, as I knock out.

_**Terra's POV**_

"Ven, Ven, VEN!" I scream into the phone, but there was no answer. I get worried, as I call Aqua.

"Aqua, do you think Ven's okay?" I ask through the receiver, as she just chuckles.

"This is Ven; he could be prank calling you." She said in an obvious tone. I took this into consideration, as I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, thanks." I say before hanging up, having a nervous feeling in my stomach. Maybe checking up on him wouldn't hurt…

_**...**_

As I walk towards his house, I notice the lights are on, so they obviously are home. I knock on the door, to have no answer. The bad feeling in my stomach grows, as I knock again. The same thing happens. As I start panicking, I kick the hinges off the door, opening it to see a horrifying scene.

Ven is on the floor, curled in a ball as a bunch of bruises and cuts litter his body, a discarded phone near his hand. I run over, cradling the boy in my lap as I feel is pulse. I sigh in relief as I feel a slight beating in the blonde's wrist. I immediately speed dial 911, telling them the address as the rush over.

"Ven. Ven, please wake up." I beg, slightly slapping his cheek to see if he would respond. Right before I gave up, his ocean-blue eyes flutter open, pain obviously showing in his voice. He immediately burries himself into my chest, sobbing in pain, as I comb my hand through his blonde locks.

'I-It hurts s-so bad…" He screams, hiccupping through the sentence. I speed dial Aqua, knowing she would want to know what happened.

"Hell-" She couldn't finish before I cut her off.

"Get over to Ven's house, he's really hurt and an ambulance is coming now." I stated into the phone, hearing her gasp and keys jingle from the other line.

"I'll be there in 5." She finished simply, hanging up.

_**...**_

Aqua and I are waiting in the waiting room for news on Ven. Aqua is sitting down, her hands in her face, as I'm pacing around in nervousness and anxiety. A girl with long brown hair walks out of the room, smiling at us.

"I'm Nurse Aerith. You can call me Aerith though. Your friend seems to be very lucky, if you found him any later, he would have never made it." She said with a smile. I sighed in relief, glancing at her.

"How bad is he?" I question her. She frowns slightly, almost looking puzzled.

"He had a fractured wrist, three broken ribs on his left side, a concussion, and multiple bruises all over his body along with cuts. Do you know who could have done this?" She asked us.

"No, but can we see him?" Aqua inquired, her eyes pleading. Aerith simply nodded, opening the door for us to enter. As we both stroll into the room, the first thing we see is Ven. His eyes were open as he looked at us with a smile. I automatically rush to the side of his bed, pulling a chair up as I hold his hand and plop down on the chair.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" I ask, brushing my thumb across his hand. He simply smiled at me, gripping my hand with a firm grip

"I've been better." He stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Aqua gets up, winking at me before motioning Aerith to give us some time alone. As I stare into his eyes, I get lost, and before I notice, I kiss him for a few seconds, pulling back with a slight blush. When I look at Ven, he's smiling, as he sits up and wraps his arms around my neck, kissing me again. After we finished, he lied back down in his bed, a grin on his face, which quickly demised when I asked him where he got the bruises from.

"M-my dad…" He answered, barely audible. I grab him in a hug, as he shakes in fear. I kiss his forehead for some type of comfort, telling him that his dad won't be able to hurt him anymore.

"How long...?" I ask, afraid of the answer. He tenses in my arms, gripping onto my shirt in fear. I can hear him sniffle, before he shakily gets out of the embrace and looks into my eyes.

"Ever since I was 6..." He mutters, tears cascading down my face as he sobs into his hands. My eyes glint in hate, before sighing as I hug the blonde in another attempt to calm him down. _'How horrible could a parent be...?' _I question in my mind. I pull apart, looking into his eyes as I wipe the tears away with my thumb.

"He can't hurt you anymore..." I tell him, in a helpless attempt to calm him down. Suddenly, the door opens as Nurse Aerith walks into the room, along with Aqua. I turn my gaze to Ven, who is currently calming himself down.

"Your father has signed you out, so you should get dressed to head home. He already has your medication." The nurse says with a smile, walking over to his bedside and placing a stack of clothes next to him. He nods, looking at me with a look of fear as he walks over to the bathroom. I turn towards the nurse and Aqua, unsure if I should tell them.

"Guys... Ven told me where he got the bruises and cuts from..." I mutter, slightly afraid of their reaction when I tell them. They automatically snap their heads towards me, as I instantly grab their attention.

"Where!" Aqua practically demanded, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as she grips my shoulders in worry. I bite my lip, looking down at my lap. Aerith looks at me, desperate to know.

"He's being abused by Xehanort..." I mumble, my voice dripping with venom once I mention his fathers name. Aqua simply gasped at the statement, covering her mouth in shock. At that moment, Ven walks out of the bathroom, noticing the looks he was getting from Aqua, paled. She glances at his arm, her eyes narrowing. _'Did I miss something...?' _I ask myself.

"Ven, show me your arm." She demands, taking a step forward as he cowers back. She runs over, gripping his arm as she pulls his wristband back. I gasp as I see what she is looking at; white scars line up and down around his wrists, going in random directions. I walk up to Ven, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you..." I didn't get to finish, because before I could, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, Ven crying into my shoulder. I sigh, rubbing soothing circles on his back, as his crying died down until only a few hiccups were heard.

"I'm s-sorry!" He exclaims, covering his mouth as his eyes close.

"I c-couldn't t-take it anymore! So, I s-started cutting myself... I'm so sorry..." He says over and over, shaking his head. Eventually, we got a court date, and all evidence pointed to child abuse. Xehanort was thrown in jail, as Ven became a lot more quiet, turning slightly mute afterwards. A few years later, he started talking again. Sooner or later, he became the happy and care-free kid we all knew. He may have been broken, but he will always have us to build him back up.

_**...**_

_**Alright, my first serious 100% depressing story… so… RxR! Thanks! Also, I take pride to my work, so all editing is done solo, so anything I messed up on, sorry! O.o**_

_**And yes, old fart Xehanort has come back, I got the idea when I remembered the cut-scene in BBS, where Ven is being pumbed by Neoshadows that Xehanort popped out to make him stronger. I loved putting him in jail! Anyway, if you don't review, I will just assume this story stunk. So... RxR again please! I'll give a cookie!**_

_**Edit 4/20/2013: I felt that the story finished off to weak, so I edited it so it was longer, tell me how I did in editing! And anything I missed? Just tell me in a review!**_

_**Edit 9/23/2013: Someone reviewed and told me that my old line-breaks interrupted the story, so I changed them to dots to keep it flowing properly. Any tips will be appreciated! Also, I don't really like how fast the ending was, so I MIGHT underline might if you will, make an epilogue with them in the court room. That's... all I have to say, really. :)**_


End file.
